The Six Guardians of Vestroia
by Mana's Red Rose
Summary: What happens when the Battle Brawlers are kidnapped and Runo and Alice are the only two left? Why were the others caught? Will they be able to save their friends? What will they learn? Some RxD and SxA, transferred from RedRoseMana, may or may not continue it.
1. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1**

Runo stood at the school gates, waiting for a certain someone. Someone who constantly annoyed her. Someone who she loved. That someone was...

Dan, you're late!" Runo shouted at the brunette boy who had stopped next to her, panting.

"What, I'm supposed to be on time all the time?" he retorted.

"Daniel, I think that's what most women like," Drago said. "Punctuality."

"You're right Drago," Tigrerra agreed. "And Runo is one of those women who prefer that."

"Shut it!" Dan and Runo shouted simultaneously.

"Oh hi guys!" Julie squealed, running up the street.

"Yeah, hi," Shun muttered. Runo, Julie and Dan started.

"Shun, when did you get there?" Runo gasped. Shun smirked.

"I've been here for twenty minutes already." A limo pulled up and their friend Marucho got out.

"Thank you Kato," the blond boy said to the butler.

"Hey, Marucho!" Julie shrieked. He winced and said "Julie, I wish to keep my hearing, if that's alright with you."

"Oops, sorry!" she apologised. The five of them walked into the school grounds and made their way to their classes.

**In Moscow**

Alice Gehabich hummed a tune as she cleaned up the kitchen where she and her grandfather lived. Her grandfather walked in as she was stacking up the plates. "Hello grandfather!" Alice said cheerfully as she put the bowls and plates away, as she had been washing the dishes.

"Hi Alice," her grandfather replied fondly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked. Michael (her grandfather) pondered.

"Whatever you feel like my dear," he replied. "Surprise me." Alice smiled as she thought of a good breakfast to cook. _Pancakes would be good_she thought. _And maybe some bacon, and some eggs. They would go nicely with toast._She started humming another tune as she collected the ingredients for the breakfast. She got the frying pan out of the cupboard and started cooking the bacon and eggs. As she also mixed up the ingredients for the pancakes, cooked them and put some toast in the toaster, there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," she wondered, going to answer the door. She gasped in surprise as she saw who it was. "Runo! What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you...in a sec...just let me catch...my breath," she replied. Alice smiled kindly.

"Why don't you come in, Runo? There's enough food for you, as well as me and my grandfather."

"No time!" Runo replied.

"Runo, you'll find it easier if you eat something." Finally, Runo gave in and walked inside. Alice ran to the stove, removed the bacon, eggs and sausages and popped the toast up. After dividing the food into three serves and setting some food in front of Runo, she said "So, why are you here?" Runo swallowed a large mouthful of bacon on toast and started to speak,

"Alice, the others have...have been kidnapped!" She started crying and Alice comforted her, saying "Tell me what happened. It'll make you feel better if you get it off your chest." Runo finally stopped sobbing and started to tell her story.

"Well, it started in class at school..."

**Ok, that's my first chapter done! For once, I'm not really writing in different point of views, which is my strength in story writing. Big shout out to Calling Wave and Breezyfeather, who inspired me to write this, and I am not copying any ideas. And thanks to my passionate readers, who read every chapter of my stories (or even one story); you guys know who you are! But most of all, to everyone who has read even one chapter of any of my stories, I thank you for taking an interest. If you review and you have any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to tell me whatever you need to. I beg you to be honest, as I will improve if I am told what's wrong. Bye bye til next chapter!**

**P.S. If, by looking at my profile pic, you get the impression that I'm emo or something, I'm not. But I don't dislike emos, I think they're cool! And goths too, I admire their style :)**


	2. The Truth

**Thanks for the two reviews I received, I feel really happy! Anyway, here's chapter 2. And sorry about that last chapter, I know it was a little short but it seemed appropriate to end it when I did.**

**In Moscow**

"Runo, that's terrible!" Alice gasped. "Tell me exactly what happened!"

"Well," Runo started. "We were walking to class and nothing happened. Then, the window shattered and these cloaked people broke in. Dan and Julie were grabbed instantly, Marucho was caught trying to ring for help and Shun was caught when the guys threatened to kill the others."

"Oh no!" Alice said. "How did you get away?"

"I snuck out when everyone was panicking. I thought that if I got to Kato, he'd be able to get me here to Moscow, where you could help. He flew me over and here I am." Runo burst into tears and Alice hugged her again.

"Then let's do this!" she said firmly. Runo stared at her and Alice added "We're going to find them!"

"Thank you Alice!" Runo sobbed. Alice waved her thanks aside.

"They're my friends too. I'm just as worried as you are."

"Ok, but how're we gonna find them?" Runo asked.

"Wait a minute!" Tigrerra said sharply. We all stared at her.

"What's up Tig?" Runo said. Hydranoid caught on to what Tigrerra was on about.

"You think-?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The two Bakugan turned to the two girls and started to explain their suspicions.

"Remember how Wavern and Naga were White Ones?" Tigrerra started.

"Yeah," Runo replied.

"Well, White Ones have had the ability to transform to human look-alikes for centuries," Hydranoid continued. "These men that you saw may be White Ones."

"But why would they want them?" Alice wondered.

"Alice, they would have come after you next. I have no idea why they would target the six of you though..." Tigrerra trailed off.

"So, if those guys were White Ones, then that means..." Runo started.

"The others are in Vestroia," Alice finished.

"But how the hell are we gonna get there?" Runo snapped. Alice winced faintly and Runo apologised.

"No, don't worry about it," Alice said. Her face contorted in thought.

"Oh, I know! My grandfather's dimensional transporter!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, let's go!" Runo shouted. Alice scrawled a note and followed her overeager friend.

"Runo wait! I have to make sure everything is working!" Alice shouted. Runo huffed and stopped running.

"Well make it quick!" she replied. Alice started flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Ok, it's ready!"

"Finally!" Runo ran up to the little glass chamber and jumped in. Alice pressed the transport button, which had been set with a ten second timer, and hopped in after Runo. As she shut the glass door, a bright beam of light engulfed the girls and their Bakugan and they were off to Vestroia!

**Somewhere in Vestroia**

A cloaked man turned away from a little computer screen.

"They are coming master," he reported. A dragonish figure shook with laughter.

"Excellent. Just like I knew they would," the creature hissed. The six cloaked men turned to their four currently unconscious prisoners lying in a cage. Their hands were tied behind them and their Bakugan were unconscious in a containment chamber.

"So, they think they have ridden the world of me," the beast brooded. "They have no idea how wrong they are. Just because they are the six guardians of Vestroia..."

**Somewhere else in Vestroia**

Runo and Alice materialised on a desert plain.

"Hmm, we must be in the Subterra region of Vestroia," Alice observed.

"Who cares, what matters is that we find the others!" Runo shouted.

"Milady, what Alice is observing makes sense," Tigrerra said. Runo glared at her.

"Yes, the White Ones live in a region next to the Cores," Hydranoid rasped. "If we can figure out where we are, we can figure out where THEY are!" Runo lowered her eyes bashfully.

"Sorry Alice," she said in a humble voice.

"No problems Runo," she replied. "I know you're worried, but rushing ahead without a plan won't work."

"No, it won't," a voice said from behind them.

"What the?" Runo said, turning in all directions.

"It's ok, Runo Misaki. We have come to help you," another voice said, female this time. The dry Subterra desert disappeared, to be replaced by swirling colours of Haos and Darkus. Two figures stood facing the girls and Tigrerra and Hydranoid were their true size.

"Exedra?" Alice gasped, and at the same time Runo gasped "Lars Lion?"

"Yes dears, it's us," Lars Lion said.

"Now listen, we have some things to tell you. They are of great importance," Exedra added. Lars Lion started off.

"When you were just babies, we knew that something was special about the six of you. We observed you secretly and when you showed up in Vestroia, we decided t test you, to see if you really were the ones."

"Huh? What in Vestroia are you talking about?" Runo asked. **(A/N What on Earth, what in Vestroia? Work with me people!)**

"Lars, I think you've confused them," Exedra said. Lars Lion nodded and turned back to us.

"Look, the reason why your friends were kidnapped and why you passed our tests is..."

**Haha, cliffhanger! Seriously, you guys will NEVER guess what Lars Lion is about to say. Best cliffhanger I've ever come up with! In my opinion. But I'm sure that you know what the dragonish beast is...annoying! I really do suck at cliffhangers, don't I? Anyway, plz review (I know, I won't say this again in this story) and I will deliver chapter 3 as soon as I can! Remember, I've still got 5 other stories...**


	3. The Truth Part II

**Thanks for reviewing! Ahahahaha, no one guessed my little cliffhanger! Excellent... :) Well, here is the answer:**

**Somewhere in Vestroia**

"Look, the reason why your friends were kidnapped and why you passed our tests is..." Lars Lion trailed off and Exedra completed the statement.

"...Because of your parents," he finished. Runo and Alice exchanged puzzled looks and Exedra proceeded to explain more.

"Your mother, Runo Misaki, was the queen Bakugan of the Haos region in Vestroia. And your mother, Alice Gehabich, was the Darkus queen."

"Ok, nice joke guys, we're really supposed to believe that we're half Bakugan?" Runo scoffed. Lars Lion raised an eyebrow at her and she gasped, then fainted.

"Is this true? I'm the Darkus princess?" Alice asked and Exedra nodded.

"Yes dear. Julie's mother was the Subterra queen and Daniel's, Marucho's and Shun's fathers were the Pyrus, Aquos and Ventus kings."

"So, would we have powers?" Runo asked weakly, having recovered. Lars Lion nodded and she looked like she was going to faint again.

"Hang on. What reason would the White Ones have to kidnap us?" Alice asked. "I mean, we had no idea of our powers or our parent's heritage."

"Because, your parents were usurped off the throne and the White Ones fear that the six of you will return and take over again." Runo looked like she was going to be sick and Tigrerra and Hydranoid were smirking (they weren't in ball form).

"Wipe those smirks off your faces guys!" Runo ordered. "This is not funny!"

"No, it's not," Exedra agreed. "We will have to train you to use your powers before you go to rescue your friends." Runo started to protest and Exedra continued. "Otherwise you will be captured yourselves and won't be able to help your friends." Runo scowled but nodded in agreement. Alice smiled.

"Great, now we'll be doing something productive!" she exclaimed. She went off with Exedra and Hydranoid to the Darkus realm, while Runo, Lars Lion and Tigrerra journeyed to the realm of Haos.

**In the Haos Realm**

Runo was surrounded by swirling colours of light while sitting on top of Tigrerra's head.

"So, what am I gonna learn first?" Runo asked impatiently.

"Patience my dear," Lars Lion replied. "We will get to the good powers in good time. But first you must master the basics."

"What basics?" asked a very pissed off Runo.

"Well, you'll get to grow your own light wings. That's classified as basic. And you'll also ;earn to teleport."

"Alright!" Runo shouted. "So first the wings. How do we do them?"

'First, you must calm down," Lars Lion said. Runo blushed faintly and Tigrerra sniggered.

"Alright, I'm calm Now, how do I do them?"

"First, you must remember that the key to the light is imagination. Imagination is more powerful than you think."

"So basically, I've gotta imagine my wings?" Runo asked.

"Yes. But imagination is a very powerful thing. It is very hard to master, as you have to make sure that you don't go overboard with it."

"Really? That powerful?" Tigrerra wondered out loud.

"Yes. Now focus on your breathing," Lars Lion instructed. "In and out, in and out." When she was sure that Runo was calm, she told her to search for the power in her.

"Would that power happen to feel like a light exploded in you?" Runo asked, who was experiencing that very feeling.

"Yes. Now, imagine your wings. You can imagine them however you want them." Runo concentrated intently. Suddenly, with a gasp, bright, rainbow coloured wings shimmering with sparkles burst out of her back.

"Wow, wings!" Runo shouted, jumping off Tigrerra's back. She glided around her Bakugan and shouted in excitement. "Woo hoo!"

**In the Darkus realm**

Exedra sat with Alice while she was meditating on top of Hydranoid.

"That's it my dear, you're doing well," he encouraged. Alice stopped and opened her eyes. "Alright now, like Runo, you will first learn how to conjure up your very own wings." She smiled and nodded eagerly. "The key to Darkus powers is emotion. The emotion you feel controls the power you use. For example, if you are feeling intense anger, then you will use a negative power."

"So what emotion is for wings?" Alice asked.

"Any. The emotion you feel will change what the wings look like," Exedra replied. Alice was feeling calm, so as she concentrated, a pair of black angel wings burst out of her back.

"Wow!" she whispered, then started to test them out. As she landed on Hydranoid, Exedra fastened a necklace round her neck. It had a Darkus symbol dangling from it and it would hide her from the White Ones. In the Haos realm, Runo had been given a similar necklace, a Haos symbol instead of Darkus.

**Somewhere in Vestroia**

"Master, we have lost sight of the girls," a White One said. The dragon roared in anger (I'm sure you can guess by now it's Naga).

"Well, FIND THEM! If they evade us, they will only ruin my plans!" Naga hissed.

"Alright, go Runo!" Dan shouted, then gasped in pain as a White One slapped him.

"Hey, leave Dan alone!" Julie squealed.

"Yeah, leave him!" Shun added.

"Don't touch him!" Marucho shouted. Naga let loose with a deep roar that shut the four of them up instantly.

"BE QUIET! This is none of your buisness!" Turning to the White Ones, he added :Find the girls and bring them here, _alive_. Do not return until you have them!"

"Yes lord," the six White Ones chorused, running outside. Naga turned to the other Battle Brawlers and laughed maniacally.

"So, your friends think that they have escaped me hmm? Well, they won't think that when my servants bring them back here so bruised that they can barely talk!"

"If you lay one claw on Runo, I swear I will..." Dan trailed off, he was that angry. Naga simply laughed in amusement and turned back to the computer screen.

"You cannot evade me, Princesses Runo Misaki and Alice Gehabich," he whispered. "I will find you eventually. And when I do, you will wish your parents will wish that they had never had you..."

**Oooh, scary! Well, you'll have to wait til tomorrow to find out what happens next! Betcha weren't expecting the half Bakugan thing? Muahahahahaha!**


	4. Evasion

**Hey guys! Monday's a public holiday, so I'll have more time to write! And I've learnt that doing your homework on the bus really pays off, you should try it! Oh yeah, you should watch an absolutely hilarious show called The Legend Of Dick and Dom, on ABC3 weeknights 7:00pm. So hilarious! :D**

**In the Haos realm**

That's it Runo," Lars Lion encouraged her. It had been a week since she and Alice had arrived in Vestroia after the others had been kidnapped by the White Ones. So far, Runo had learned quite a lot about her powers, including the ability to calm down. Now she lost her temper only when she was really angry. Right now, she was supposed to be conjuring fire. Haos was a very powerful attribute, having a special relationship with Pyrus and Ventus.

"How long's this gonna take?" she asked patiently.

"Fire is a very powerful and dangerous thing. You must take as long as needed and we will have to work on this for a little longer, as you must be able to conjure fire in a split second, without it getting out of control."

"Alright." As she concentrated, she imagined a white fire with rainbow highlights and also imagined it staying in the palm of her hand. When she felt that she was ready, she summoned her power and smiled as she felt the familiar sensation. She gasped as a ball of flame appeared in her palm and, as she forced it to, curled round her body until it looked like ribbons of flame were encircling her. Lars Lion applauded her.

"Well done Runo! You have excellent control!" she praised Runo. Runo grinned in happiness.

"You're becoming so powerful!" Tigrerra added.

"Soon we can save the others!" she shouted. "The next time I see a White One, it'll be when Alice and I have trashed them!"

"What about right now?" a voice drawled behind her. She gasped and turned to see a White One standing behind her. "Hello, _Princess_Runo Misaki!"

"What have you done with my friends? Tell me!" Runo demanded, taking up a fighting stance.

"Oh trust me, you'll find out soon enough," the White One replied. Runo's alarm bells rang as the cloaked man got too close to her and lashed out with a flying kick. Caught by surprise, the White One fell back, giving Runo the time she needed to board Tigrerra and get the hell outta there.

"You will never escape the master, Runo Misaki," the White One muttered, before disappearing to report to his master.

**Somewhere in Vestroia**

"Master, my report," the White One said to Naga. The others sat upright, half expecting him to drag Runo through the doors after looking like he didn't have her, to raise then lower their spirits.

"You got the girl?" Naga hissed.

"Um, no sir. She got away." Dan's eyes shone with hope and the other three saw it.

"Yeah, go Runo, you rule!" he shouted, earning him a kick in the ribs from a White One.

"Silence, prince!" he shouted. Dan looked confused.

"Prince?" Shun asked.

"What, you mean you didn't know?" Naga laughed mockingly. "Oh wait, you didn't, I forgot!"

"What? Know what?" Marucho said.

"You don't need to know yet." Turning to the White One who had reported, he added "Your companion had better succeed in bringing back the other girl, or the pair of you are in trouble!"

"Come on Runo and Alice!" Shun whispered. We need you!"

**In the Darkus realm**

Exedra was talking Alice through raising the right emotions to cast the right spell.

"Offensive spells usually use more negative or stronger emotions, while defensive and other spells usually use positive emotions. Occasionally, you can have the opposite with offensive and defensive-positive for offensive and vice versa." Alice nodded at the information, then concentrated on her defensive shield. Thinking of her crush on Shun, she used those happy feelings to construct a barrier around her just as Exedra attacked.

"Good girl Alice!" he complimented. Alice smiled modestly and accepted the praise. "Now, why don't you focus on your healing?" He made a small but fairly deep cut in Hydranoid's shoulder and he put up with the pain. Alice focused on her sad, more empathic emotions and the magic flowed from her fingertips. In a ring of purple light, the cut on Hydranoid faded, then disappeared.

"Excellent!" Hydranoid rasped.

"Yes, very excellent indeed," a sarcastic voice said from behind her. Alice cried out as her hair was grabbed and she twisted round to see a White One. "Now come with me, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind, so no I won't go with you," Alice replied smartly. She couldn't control her emotions enough right then to use her powers with control. The White One suddenly cried out and fell over. Runo was standing behind him, a huge grin on her face.

"You're out!" she shouted.

"Runo! Thank you," Alice said gladly.

"No probs Alice," she answered.

"Did you...?" Alice's question hung in the air.

"Yes, I came to warn you. I was attacked first," Runo finished.

"But how did they find us? Weren't our necklaces supposed to hide us?" Alice wondered.

"Maybe it was just a lucky guess," Runo suggested and Alice nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how the others are," she said sadly and her friend's face clouded.

"I hope they're not too bad," Runo said.

**Yay, finally done! Oh yeah, if anyone wants to be my beta, just ask! And if anyone needs a beta, I'm available! Cya for now, my loyal fans! Plz review, you seriously have no idea how good it makes me feel, knowing that someone's taking the time to make me feel really good about my writing or to offer me some constructive criticism so that I can improve!**


	5. Escape! For some

**Ok, this chapter I'm gonna try and focus more on the other four, coz there's a twist that you'll like! :) Sorry I haven't updated in days, I've just been busy with my other stories, The New Apprentices and Rangers in Reality (both Ranger's Apprentice). You should check them out, the first one is quite funny!**

**Somewhere in Vestroia**

"Ah man, this sucks!" Dan exclaimed.

"No kidding! I haven't been able to do my hair!" Julie agreed.

"Julie, your hair is the last thing we're worrying about," Marucho sighed. Shun said nothing but just concentrated on freeing his hands.

"Shun, what are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Shut up!" he hissed. The other three caught on and left him to it. Hours passed and Naga decided to go to sleep, leaving the four teens alone with only one White One, as he had sent the other five to capture Runo and Alice. Shun finally managed to slip his hands out of the rope and the others gasped when they saw.

"Help me get out of here, the others will stand more of a chance if I'm there," Shun whispered.

"But what about us three?" Dan asked. Shun sighed sadly.

"I stand more of a chance of getting out undetected if I'm alone," he replied. Dan finally nodded.

"Wait!" Julie said suddenly. "Take Dan! You and him are the strongest out of us so you'll be able to protect the girls better!

"And besides, you'll raise Runo's spirits!" Marucho added.

"Fine," Shun said. "Dan come here." After untying Dan's hands, he borrowed a hair clip from Julie and managed to pick the lock. After (somehow) locking it again, he and Dan lightly ran past Naga and into the corridor. They gasped as they saw the White One on duty and Shun managed to get behind it and give it a little bump on the head. As it crumpled, Dan winked and grinned at Shun.

"Good one!" he whispered. Shun merely nodded and turned to scout the hallway for any more White Ones. He pointed down it and Dan got the message, running that way after Shun.

At least an hour and many wrong turns later, they made it to the front door. Oh yeah, they had remembered to rescue Drago and Skyress! They suddenly heard a loud roar and the two boys exchanged glances.

"Damn, he's awake!" Dan shouted.

"Way to give away where we are!" Shun retorted.

"Quick guys!" Drago said. They quickly threw down their Bakugan and climbed up on them. Then, they were off to the Darkus realm, where Drago said he felt where the girls were.

**In the Darkus Realm**

"Oh, I can't stand this!" Runo shouted. "I need to go and save them NOW!"

"Runo, calm down," Alice softly said.

"No, I can't! I'm so keen on finding them that now I'm seeing Drago and Skyress..." She trailed off and stared at the two rapidly approaching Bakugan

"Oh my god, it IS them! Dan! Shun!" Runo shouted, jumping up and down.

"Shun!" Alice exclaimed softly.

"Runo! Alice!" Dan and Drago shouted. They landed next to the girls and Runo rushed into Dan's arms. He was a bit alarmed at first but settled down and enjoyed the hug. Shun lightly embraced Alice and she was really enjoying it.

"How did you get here?" Alice asked them.

"Long story," Dan replied, then proceeded to tell them.

"Wow!" Runo gasped when he had finished.

"Oh yeah, do you know what they meant when they called us 'prince'"? Shun asked. Runo and Alice exchanged glances and replied "Yeah..." They then told the boys and giggled as they saw the expressions on their faces.

"So...I'm a half Bakugan Pyrus prince?" Dan asked.

"Yep," Runo confirmed.

"AWESOME!"

"Wow, so THAT'S why my father disappeared," Shun said, still getting used to the fact that his father was the Ventus Bakugan king.

"Yeah. And we are the Haos and Darkus princesses!" Runo exclaimed loudly.

"Good for you," Shun said and Runo scowled.

"Um, you boys should probably go and see Apollonir and Oberus about training your powers," Alice suggested.

"Good idea," Shun nodded, giving her a goodbye kiss and flying away on Skyress. Dan followed suit but flew in a different direction.

"Bye for now," Runo whispered happily.

**Yeah, short chapter I know. But my inspiration is drowning as I move more towards Ranger's Apprentice and less towards Bakugan. Betcha liked that little twist, huh? Bye for now!**


End file.
